Ice Age (film)
Ice Age is a 2002 computer animated film and the first feature film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film follows three Paleolithical mammals attempting to return a lost human baby to its parents. The film stars Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, and Chris Wedge. It was released in theatres March 15th 2002. Plot The film begins with a saber-toothed squirrel (known as Scrat) who is trying to find somewhere to store his prized acorn. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he causes a large crack in the ground that extends for miles and miles and sets off a large avalanche. He barely escapes, but finds himself stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals. The animals are trying to avoid the ice age by migrating south. Sid, a clumsy Megalonyx sloth left behind by his family, is attacked by two Brontops whom he angered. Sid is soon saved by Manfred ("Manny"), an agitated mammoth who fights them off. Not wanting to be alone and unprotected, Sid follows Manny. Meanwhile, Soto, the leader of a Smilodon pride wants revenge on a group of humans by eating the chief's baby son, Roshan, alive. Soto leads a raid on the human camp, during which Roshan's mother is separated from the rest and jumps down a waterfall when cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego. For his failure, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby. Sid and Manny spot Roshan and his mother near the lake, having survived her plunge. The mother only has enough strength to trust her baby to Manny before she disappears. After much persuasion by Sid, they decide to return Roshan (nicknamed "Pinky") but when they reach the human settlement, they find it deserted. They meet up with Diego, who convinces the pair to let him help by tracking the humans. The four travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to his pack for an ambush. While having small adventures on their way, they reach a cave where Sid and Diego learn about Manny's past and his previous interactions with the humans, in which his wife and son were killed, leaving Manny a cynical loner. At one time the group passes a flying saucer frozen in the ice, while Sid comes upon a display showing the evolution of sloths. At the end of the film, Diego, Manny and Sid battle Soto's pack and a short fight ensues. As Soto closes in for the kill on Manny, Diego leaps and stops Soto, who wounds Diego in the process. Manny, in vengeance, knocks Soto into a rock wall, causing several sharp icicles to fall on Soto, killing him. Manny and Sid manage to return the baby to his tribe, and Diego rejoins them, as the group begins to head off to warmer climates. Cast The characters are all prehistoric animals. The animals can talk to and understand each other and are voiced by a variety of famous actors. Like many films of prehistoric life, the rules of time periods apply very loosely, as many of the species shown in the film never actually lived in the same time periods or the same geographic regions. * Ray Romano as Manfred "Manny", a woolly mammoth * John Leguizamo as Sid, a giant ground sloth * Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon * Goran Visnjic Soto, a Smilodon * Jack Black as Zeke, a Smilodon * Diedrich Bader as Oscar, a Smilodon * Alan Tudyk as Lenny, a Smilodon * Chris Wedge as Scrat, a fictional "saber-toothed" squirrel * Cedric the Entertainer as Carl, a Brontops * Stephen Root as Frank, a Brontops * Jane Krakowski as Rachel, a female sloth * Lorri Bagley as Jennifer, a female sloth Production Awards Academy Awards, USA 2003 Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films, USA 2003 Annie Awards 2003 Awards Circuit Community Awards 2002 BMI Film & TV Awards 2002 Bogey Awards, Germany 2002 Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards 2003 DVD Exclusive Awards 2003 Gold Derby Film Awards 2003 Golden Schmoes Awards 2002 Italian National Syndicate of Film Journalists 2003 Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards 2002 Kids' Choice Awards, USA 2003 Motion Picture Sound Editors, USA 2003 Online Film & Television Association 2003 Online Film Critics Society Awards 2003 Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards 2003 Satellite Awards 2003 Young Artist Awards 2003 Sequels Ice Age has seen 4 Sequels. *The first sequel, Ice Age: The Meltdown was released March 31st 2006. The film focuses on the gang racing to escape an impending flood. *The second sequel, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs was released July 1st 2009. The film focuses on the gang discovering dinosaurs underground. *The third sequel, Ice Age: Continental Drift was released July 13th 2012, ten years after the original. The film focuses on the gang surving the continental drift on Earth. *A fourth sequel, Ice Age: Collision Course will be released July 22nd 2016. The plot will focuses on the gang facing some comistic adventures. Other media A video game based on the film was released on the GBA. Trivia *Chris Wedge regretted not putting Bunny as an easter egg in the film. *Most of the characters in the sequels were intended to be in this film but were scrapped and used later. *After the failure of Titan A.E.(a film made by 20th Century Fox)this film became a huge success. *Sid was originally going to be a sneaky contain like sloth who'd rip off other animals, but instead was made into what he is today. Gallery Ice_Age.jpg|Theatrical release poster Category:Ice Age films Category:Ice Age Categ [[Category:Movies Category:Files Category:Policy